


Love Of Marvel

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: Iron Fist - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Luke Cage - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), daredevil - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: Avengers and Defenders fall in love
Relationships: Luke Cage/Danny Rand, Peter Parker/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 8





	Love Of Marvel

Peter Parker was on the run from the police hiding in a foreign city.

Tony Stark accidentally is presumed dead to the world.

That all changes the minute Peter settles on a strange island.

“Doctor Strange is that you?” Peter Parker asks a shadowy figure.

“Indeed Peter we have been some how hacked by the magic community.” Strange says.

“I was suddenly transported here by unknown means.” Strange whispers pointing ahead.

Two men walk out of the smoke with another one on his shoulders.

“Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Daredevil. Is that Tony?” Peter says.

Peter rushes over to them laying him on the ground.

“Hey kid, how did we get here?” Tony Stark struggles to ask.

All four men just look at him in utter loss of it all.

Tony stands up barely on his own ready for what is next.

“Gather your fellow heroes all you want their is no winning. I killed off of those who matter to you.” A headless voice speaks.

All five look at each other heading to the cave behind them.

“I will try to create a magical escape route.”  
Dr Strange says hopefully.

He heals Tony’s legs as the other four patrol the area.  
—————————————————————

After roaming Peter bumps into Daredevil by the shore.

“Nice to meet you finally Spiderman.” Matt says 

“You too Daredevil.” Pete says as he looks over Matt.

“What? Something on my face?” Matt asks him

“No I just had a crush on you like a few super others.” Pets says.

Daredevil takes off his mask and offers his hand.

Pete does the same in surprise when Matt takes his hand.

He leads Pete info a long, sweet and tender kiss

“Wow!” They both say to each other as they go for seconds.

“I have been looking at you for awhile.” Matt admits 

They kiss again causing Matt confess his truth 

Peter did the same knowing their relationship must be hidden to at least college.

“I think we can make this work.” Matt says to him

“I love you.” Peter says without thinking out loud

They kiss again as Matt lays on top of him 

Peter digs his head in to Matt’s face rubbing it

Peter kisses Matt again as they laugh in a fit

—————————————————————-  
Luke Cage sits down on the sandy beach of the island.

Iron fist finds him along the way sitting with him

“Can I help you?” Luke Cage ask him annoyed

“Don’t be like that.” Danny says to him smiling 

“I don’t need in from you.” Luke finally says exasperate from all going on.

“You mean from my white ass.” Danny laughs 

Luke shakes his head at the typical attitude 

Always with white people thinking they know 

They don’t know best at all what is best for us or anybody

Luke rises to his feet ready to walk away after that 

Luke feels Danny grab his hand he turns to me

He kisses Luke unexpectedly with so much love

“I am so in love with you.” Danny says to him 

Luke backs away completely in stock at this 

Danny pulls him closer as Luke takes a interest 

“I love you too bitch.” Luke says to Danny 

“What?” Danny looks so happy at the word

“Yeah you are my bitch Danny, and I am your Master.” Luke continues to own him

Luke punches Danny in the face as he falls 

“Yes Master, I love you.” Danny was now in a mind set.

The end.


End file.
